


The Doctor Discovers LJ

by Kelkat9



Series: Lordstorm and His LiveJournal Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenII discovers Rose has a Live Journal account.  He might be a bit curious and inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Discovers LJ

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silly fun cause I needed it. Cross posted at Doctor-Rose Fix Summer Ficathon for prompt by who_in_whoville although I'm not sure it completely fills her prompt but it does come close.

 

   
While walking distractedly through the house examining a snow globe of the London Eye that he was sure was some sort of Pheltok Sonic Disruptor, the Doctor passed by the library and noticed Rose tapping madly away at her laptop. He came to a halt just past the door, turned around walked back and stood in the doorway watching her type, stop, sit back and giggle softly. She would then type something else and sit back and ponder the screen.

“Rose, what are you doing?” he asked as he wandered up to the sofa and tried to peer over her shoulder.

“Nothin’,” she answered, logging off her laptop.

“Oh, come on! I know you were typing something. What was it?”

“Nothin,” she told him again firmly, snapping the laptop shut and setting it down on the sofa. “Was catching up on some stuff. Did you need somethin?”

“Stuff. I like stuff. What sort of stuff?” he asked, tossing the snow globe around as he leaned against the back of the sofa.

“Doctor, what’s that?” Rose asked, pointing at the snow globe, a concerned look on her face.

“Oh, this old thing? It’s just a snow globe which is probably a sonic disruptor. I found it in that little antique shop in town,” he told her with an excited look on his face.

“Oh, you don’t mean the one with the floor to ceiling mounds of useless junk do you?” she asked, in fear of what else he brought home.

“Oh, yes! Who knew they had so many alien artifacts. I’m tellin’ you, Rose, for a Level 5 planet, Earth has tons of off world artifacts. Why, did you know that I found a Neeslurp slime modulator there! A slime modulator can you imagine! Well naturally, I had to retrieve it to prevent any unsuspecting human from accidentally sliming the town. That would be a bit inconvenient, not mention uh sticky,” he told her, scratching his head and staring off to the side thinking about a town dripping with slime.

“Doctor, did you bring the slime whosit thingy in the house?”

“What?” he asked her.

“This sliming thing. Is it anywhere in the house where someone might accidentally set it off?”

“Oh, noooo. I’m sure not, uh, probably.”

Rose jumped up in a panic. “Doctor, I agreed to let Mable come by and help organize the kitchen. Please tell me you know where it is and don‘t tell me the kitchen.”

“Wellll, I may have stopped in the kitchen on the way in to grab a banana. The odds of it being there are well 50/50.”

“Right, um I better go help Mable,” Rose told him, running out of the room with a worried look on her face.

The Doctor just grinned, reached into his pocket extracting the slime modulator which he set on a book shelf. He plopped down on the sofa where Rose had conveniently left her laptop. He soniced the laptop on and went through the memory to look at whatever internet pages Rose had been accessing. He found that the most recent site was Live Journal under a user name of “dametyler”, which made him giggle a bit. It took him precisely 15.4 seconds to hack into her account. After he quickly scanned through her journal, he sat back in shock.

“Rose has been writing in an online journal. Not just writing, but writing about us and our travels as well as reading science fiction adventure stories written by some of her friends.” he murmured to himself. He read on and realized she had embellished a few bits here and there but her stories for the most part were fun romps. Then, he came to something that really caught his attention. Rose had been reading smut.

“What!” he gasped, as he began reading a story she had commented on about a handsome time traveler who for all intense purposes was an intergalactic, time-traveling Don Juan. It was the third in a series of stories depicting the handsome rogue engaging in all manner of seduction and lascivious adventures with his many female companions. All the stories began with amazing adventures but ended with steamy, hot, descriptive sex scenes which made even he fan himself. Her comment to this story was to compliment the writer on her imagination and encourage the writer to continue updating the story.

“My Rose is reading smut fic about a randy time traveler,” he said to himself, and then he started smiling. He giggled and began creating a Live Journal account for himself. In very little time, he composed and posted the first chapter of a story about a devilishly handsome wanderer who crashed his magnificent time ship in London and beguiled a simple shop girl into accompanying him on a mission to save the universe. The story was filled with sexual tension, adventure and a dash of humor. He ended his first chapter in a cliffhanger. He posted the story under the user name “lordstorm”. Anxious to see if she would post a comment to his story, he snapped shut the laptop and went to find Rose to tell her the slime modulator had been located. He couldn’t wait to check back later to see if she responded and what she had to say.

The next day, the Doctor made sure he wandered by the library to see if Rose was on her laptop. After the third time he surreptitiously wandered by the door, he saw her hunched over on the sofa staring at the screen. He stood to the side of the door and peeked around the corner to see her smile and start to tap something out. He could barely contain his glee. He quietly crept off and waited for her to drive into town and practically ran to the library and vaulted over the sofa to get to the laptop.

“Yes!” he shouted as he read his journal to see there were comments on his story. He was practically bouncing up and down to see he had a half a dozen comments, and one was by dametyler. He practically giggled like a naughty child as he read her saucy comments about how she hoped the tantalizing cliffhanger ending of the characters being chained together naked in the dungeon would lead to some naked naughtiness. He wrote another chapter crafting a scene that included entendre-ish dialog salacious enough to make even Captain Jack smile. The chapter ended with the heroine handcuffing the hero to the control panel of his ship and stripping him of his clothing slowly while licking her way down his body. The Doctor closed the laptop and sat back, grinning.

Each day he would wait for Rose to leave the house or become engrossed in some new project so he could race in and check his journal. It became very quickly evident that he was an online hit as his story received many comments and many of the commenters raved about his hotness. He was really starting to feel a bit pleased with himself until the day that a pair of handcuffs were thrown at him from the door. He picked up the handcuffs and turned toward the door to see a smirking Rose leaning against the door frame with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

“So, lordstorm, maybe you need to research your next scene. You know the cheeky companion finds the handsome wanderer beguiled by, I dunno, alien smut fic and can only be rescued by her wrapping her hot naked body around his. Binding him up so he can‘t wander off and get distracted.” she told him, as she slowly walked into the room pulling off her shirt and toeing off her trainers.

“Oh yes,” he answered, looking her slowly up and down and playing with the handcuffs. A few hours later, a naked Doctor wearing his glasses was tapping out his next chapter. An equally naked Rose began intimately whispering into his ear. “As the well-endowed wanderer recovered from his companion’s orgasmic inducing caresses, he realized he had not adequately reciprocated. Being an advanced intelligent species who practically wrote the kama sutra, he quickly began indulging his oral fixation by lickin’ his way up her body starting at her toes until he reached her womanly core where he really…”

“Uh, Rose?”

“Yeah?”

Very quickly Rose found herself beneath the very aroused, naked smut writer who took her suggestions to heart and began practicing what he wrote.

* * *


End file.
